


Max Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [16]
Category: The Resident (2011)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Family, Holidays, Language, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Max (The Resident)/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Imagine Max finding out you are in an abusive relationship.

“Please go, Jack,” you beg. “We’re over. I’ve already told you so many times. You have to leave me alone.” 

You try to shut the door on him, but he shoves it and you stumble backwards. You flatten yourself against the wall, starting to shake as Jack surges forward and looms over you. 

“It isn’t over until I say it’s over,” he sneers. “You’re still mine.” 

He slaps you across the face hard. The crack echoes through your large, empty apartment and you start to sob. 

Then you gasp as Max, your landlord, appears behind Jack. He grabs Jack by the neck and rotates him until he can slam his head against the doorframe. 

Max speaks in a low, menacing voice. The whole time you’ve known him, he’s been so shy and sweet. You’ve never seen this side of him before. 

“Don’t come here again,” he orders sternly. “If you touch her, if you speak to her, if you even think about her, I will kill you. Do you understand?” 

Jack grunts. “Who the fuck are you?” he spits out. 

“I am the man who is going to kill you if you don’t do what I say,” Max reiterates. “Get out. Now.”

He doesn’t even raise his voice. He sounds calm, perfectly in control. 

“Fuck off, asshole!” Jack yells.

He takes a wild swing, but Max steps neatly back to evade it. You finally notice the nail gun in his other hand as he raises it and presses it against the wall right next to Jack’s head. 

The nail makes a harsh sound as it slams into the wood. Jack flinches and shrieks. “Out. Now,” Max repeats. 

This time, Jack scrambles to obey. Max lets go of him and he disappears into the hallway. 

You stare at Max in disbelief. Now that Jack is gone, he’s back to being his usual self. He sighs, gesturing to your wall before sticking his hand in his pocket. 

“I’ll fix that,” he promises. 

You start to cry uncontrollably as you make your way over to him, putting your arms around his waist and burying your face in his chest. 

Max sets the nail gun down and wraps you in his arms, cradling the back of your head in his hand and dropping his nose into your hair. 

“Thank you, Max,” you whisper, trembling. “Thank you so much.” 

He presses a gentle kiss to your forehead. “No one will ever hurt you as long as I’m here,” he vows. 

As he holds you, you feel safe for the first time in a long time.


	2. Imagine dragging Max to build a snowman in the park.

“Come on, come on, come on, come on!” you squeal excitedly, tugging on Max’s hands. You’ve been trying to break your cute landlord out of his shell for months, and you think that today might finally be when it happens. 

“But it’s cold,” Max protests, though he doesn’t stop following you. 

“Because it snowed!” The park is right across the street, and you lead him there as soon as you step outside. “It’s good snow, too. That means we can build a snowman!” 

Max looks a bit puzzled. “A snowman?”

“Haven’t you ever built a snowman, Max?” you wonder.

He slowly and shyly shakes his head. “That’s okay,” you assure him. “It’s easy. I’ll show you how.” 

By the time you finish the snowman, Max is smiling happily and the snow has started to fall again. You throw your arms out and spin around, catching a few flakes on your tongue. Then you grab him, putting your arms around his neck and grinning. 

“Would you kiss me in the snow, Max?” you request softly. “I’ve wanted you to kiss me for so long.” 

He looks shocked. His cheeks flush as he stammers, “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long…” 

He presses his lips against yours, and you’re so warm that you think you could melt all the snow that will ever fall from the sky.


	3. Imagine Max finally not needing to go behind the walls because you’re starting a family.

“Max?” You pad through the bedroom, yawning and stretching, rubbing your big belly as you try to wake up. You stopped drinking caffeine as soon as you found out you were pregnant, and you still miss your morning cup of coffee. “What are you doing?” 

“Did I wake you, honey?” he asks softly. “I’m sorry.” He sighs, coming over to you and giving you a warm hug, cupping your swollen tummy in his large hand. “How are my girls, huh?” he murmurs, nuzzling you affectionately. 

“You didn’t wake me,” you counter. “I just wondered what you were up to.” 

He gestures to the wall. “Closing the passages. I don’t need them anymore. Not now that I have you.” 

“Oh, Max.” You rest your head on his chest. “I love you. I’m so proud of you.” 

“I love you too, honey.” 

Your daughter kicks and Max smiles. “Both of you,” he clarifies, laughing, kissing your forehead. “Come on, honey. Let me make you breakfast.” 

“Okay, Max. I’d like that.” 

You let him lead you into the kitchen, leaning back in your chair and watching while he cooks. 

You don’t know how you got so lucky, but Max is the perfect man, and you’re never going to let him go.


	4. Imagine Max calming you down when you’re having a panic attack.

Max is watching you through the walls when it starts. 

Your heart speeds up. You start to sweat and shake while you take deep, heaving breaths, but you still feel like you can’t fill your lungs with air. 

You sink to the floor as you get dizzy. Your body flashes between being unbearably hot and freezing cold. Your feet are numb. Your toes tingle. 

You’re not even aware that you’re murmuring. 

“I’m not here, I’m not here, I’m not here, I’m not anywhere. Where am I? What’s real? Nothing is real, nothing is real, I’m not here, I’m not here!” 

Suddenly, he’s there. Somehow, his smell sinks past all of your anxiety. It’s warm and comforting and safe. 

He tentatively puts his arms around you. “Is this okay?” he wonders, not even knowing if you’ll be able to reply. 

“Is it real?” you ask timidly. 

He nods and lifts you into his lap, holding you tightly. “It’s all right,” he whispers, his voice soft. “I’m here. Just get it all out. Then you’ll feel better.” 

He keeps repeating that, rocking you gently, kissing your hair and your temple soothingly. 

Finally, you loosen and relief floods you. It’s over. 

You quietly cry against Max’s chest. He carries you into the kitchen, setting you down so he can make you a cup of tea and some toast. 

“Here,” he says gently. “You need this. Then you’ll take a nap, okay? You need to regain your strength.” 

“You won’t leave me?”

Your voice is small and vulnerable. 

“I won’t leave unless you ask me to,” Max sighs. 

Even your tired brain recognizes that there’s so much more behind those words than just the answer to your question, but you can’t process that right now. 

You finish your food and Max puts you to bed. He gets in beside you and pulls the blankets up. “I’ll be right here the whole time,” he promises. 

“Thank you, Max.” 

You don’t know how he knew you needed him, but you’re glad he’s here.

You never want him to go.


	5. Imagine not being used to celebrating your birthday until Max plans a series of surprises for you.

You open one eye and glare at the sun streaming through your window. 

Normally it would make you cheerful, but today is your birthday. You haven’t done anything for your birthday in years. No one ever remembers it. You have the day off, so you’re planning to just hide in your apartment until it’s over. 

That plan is suddenly complicated by the soft knock on your door. 

You sigh, getting up and pulling on the long, comfy sweater jacket you like to wear when you’re at home, padding through the hallway in your bare feet. 

When you open the door, you’re surprised to see your landlord, Max. He’s holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box from a local bakery in the other. 

He smiles at you shyly. “Happy birthday,” he greets you. 

You blink in disbelief. “How did you know?” you wonder. 

He shrugs. “I had to photocopy your driver’s license for your apartment application,” he reminds you sheepishly. 

“But you didn’t have to…”

You gesture at what he’s holding. 

“I wanted to. And I, um, have more surprises, if that’s okay.” 

“More?” 

You invite him in and make coffee. The donuts he brought are all your favorites. The flowers are too. You sit and have breakfast, reluctantly getting dressed to let Max take you out. 

You go to the Central Park Zoo. You love the zoo. Max watches happily as you grin at all the animals and take pictures. 

You head to a romantic little local Italian place for lunch and load up on pasta and garlic bread and tiramisu, all the things you like to eat most. 

After lunch, Max brings you to a horror movie double feature playing at a retro theater. You have popcorn and candy and he grabs you every time something scary happens. 

As you walk home, you hold his hand and lean your head against his shoulder. “You don’t like horror movies, do you?” you ask. 

He shakes his head. “But you do.” 

He lingers once you return. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you a gift,” he apologizes. 

“Max,” you soothe him. “This whole day was the most wonderful gift I’ve ever received.” 

“I’m glad,” he whispers, but he looks sad. 

Impulsively, you blurt out, “If you want to give me a gift, Max… you could… you could stay. The night. With me.” 

“Yes,” he replies, staring at you with so much longing in his eyes that you think your heart stops beating for a moment. 

You put your arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. 

It’s more than you ever imagined it could be.


End file.
